rowvfandomcom-20200215-history
West Virginia War
The actual beginning date of the war is disputed as it was not dubbed a War until towards the middle of the conflict. Most history books put the beginning of the war as January 23, 1965, the day on which President Lyndon B. Johnson federalized the National Guard. Timeline January 11, 1965 - Governor William Wallace Barron of West Virginia was indicted by a federal grand jury on bribery-conspiracy charges. This was met surprisingly well by the citizens of West Virginia who for the most part liked their governor. January 17, 1965 - Governor Barron was suggested to step down by his lawyers and the President Johnson. January 18,1965 - Governor Barron refuses to step down. January 19, 1965 - Barron declares a state of Emergency across West Virginia. January 20, 1965 - Vice President Hubert Humphrey takes office. January 21, 1965 - Barron refuses to honor the indictment, orders the National Guard to seize the North and South U.S. District Court Districts shocking the nation. January 23, 1965 - President Johnson federalizes the National Guard in West Virginia. January 24, 1965 - 2/3 of the National Guard comes under the orders of the President but the other third stays loyal to Governor Barron. January 25, 1965 - Johnson Orders the National Guard to seize and occupy the cities of West Virginia, declaring martial law. January 26, 1965 - The citizens of West Virginia rise up against the National Guard controlled by the President and capture the majority. The remaining flee to Virginia. January 27, 1965 - The citizens of West Virginia organize into militias and rally behind their Governor. January 28, 1965 - President Johnson orders the Army into West Virginia. January 29, 1965 - The Eastern Panhandle is occupied by the Army. Widespread opposition from the people ensues. January 30, 1965 - Wayne and Mingo counties are occupied. February 1, 1965 - In an unprecedented move, Governor Barron declares the Republic of West Virginia. February 3, 1965 - The Northern Panhandle is occupied by the Army. Widespread protests in Mineral County leads to the withdrawel of Army troops. February 4, 1965 - The Mineral County Militia is formed and occupies Mineral County in the wake of the Army's withdrawel. February 6, 1965 - The Mineral County Militia joins the Republic of West Virginia. February 8, 1965 - Huge protests across the Eastern Panhandle forces the Army to request withdrawel. President Johnson orders that they shoot all protestors and dissenters. February 9, 1965 - The army opens fire on a group of protestors in Moorefield, Hardy County, killing 129 and wounding a further 314. The event is nationally televised and prompts huge backlash across the entire country. The incident is later dubbed the Moorefield Massacre. February 11, 1965 - Citizens of Virginia and Kentucky angry with President Johnson's actions spill across the border to push back the Army. February 12, 1965 - The army orders a full retreat from the Eastern Panhandle. February 14, 1965 - Widespread calls for President Johnson to step down. February 17, 1965 - President Johnson resigns the Presidency, Hubert Humphrey becomes president. February 19, 1965 - President Humphrey promises to end the West Virginia Conflict once and for all. February 21, 1965 - Humphrey orders a widespread invasion of West Virginia. February 22, 1965 - The army is met by a militia of 192,000 men. The two armies clash at the Battle of Greenbrier River. February 24, 1965 - The Battle of Greenbrier River comes to end with a total of 21,457 dead (14,511 WV; 6,946 US) and 48,966 wounded. (26,481 WV; 22,485 US) The battle is won by neither side. February 25, 1965 - Riots break out across America against the continuation of the West Virginia Conflict (Now called the West Virginia War). March 1, 1965 - President Humphrey steps down, Speaker John McCormack assumes the presidency. President Pro Tempore Carl Hayden assumes the Vice Presidency. March 2, 1965 - President McCormack orders the withdrawel of all troops from West Virginia. March 4, 1965 - A ceasefire is signed at Charleston. March 6, 1965 - Elections are held in West Virginia. March 10, 1965 - Wally Barron is elected President of West Virginia and former Attorney General Charles Donald Robertson is elected Vice-President of West Virginia. March 14, 1965 - President Barron forms the Independence Party of West Virginia. The majority of legislators switch to the IPWV. March 16, 1965 - President Barron promises to rebuild the tattered nation.